This invention relates to a medical device useful in the treatment of hemorrhoids. More particularly, this invention relates to a medical device useful in the treatment of hemorrhoids by ligation. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a hemorrhoidal band installation device for use by doctors and colorectal surgeons for the treatment of hemorrhoids
It is a well-established medical procedure to place an elastic band about a hemorrhoid to cut off the blood supply to the hemorrhoid thereby resulting in necrosis of the hemorrhoidal tissues. The elastic band is initially disposed around a metal cylinder at the distal end of a ligator. The physician draws the hemorrhoid into the cylinder by inserting the jaws of a forceps through the cylinder and manipulating the forceps to grasp the hemorrhoid and pull it into the cylinder. Operating an actuator at the handle end of the ligator, the physician shifts a second cylinder in a distal direction over the first cylinder, thereby pushing the elastic band off of the first cylinder and onto the hemorrhoid.
It can be difficult to place the elastic band in a stretched condition over the distal end of the metal cylinder. The loading process may be facilitated through the use of a loading cone. The loading cone has a conical portion at one end and a cylindrical portion at the other end. The free end of the cylindrical portion, opposite the conical portion, is removably attachable to the inner metal cylinder at the distal end of the ligator. The user places an elastic band about the pointed end of the loading cone and rolls the band “up” the conical portion onto the cylindrical portion. The loading cone may then be attached to the ligator, whereupon one rolls the band further along the cylindrical portion of the loading cone and onto the metal band-holding cylinder of the ligator. The loading cone is removed from the loaded ligator and the user, typically a doctor or other medical professional, manipulates the ligator in a hemorrhoid treatment procedure wherein the band is placed about a hemorrhoid.